


Eye of The Beholder

by elisha_am106



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tina being helpless in love, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisha_am106/pseuds/elisha_am106
Summary: She married a handsome man. It was a frequent thought in Tina’s mind.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	Eye of The Beholder

She married a handsome man. It was a frequent thought in Tina’s mind. 

It came to her in the morning when she opened her eyes and saw him holding a tray of breakfast beside their bed, a shy smile on his face.

It came to her when she took a one last glance before leaving to work and saw him stood on their door step, with a look that beg her to come home when the day ended. 

It came to her when she walked down the stairs leading to his basement menagerie and found him tending to the wounded beasts with so much focus that he didn’t even notice her present. 

It came to her when they walked down on the streets and stopped by wizardry children asking for autograph and all kind of questions regarding the magical creatures, he always crouched down to their eye level and answered all the questions no matter how absurd they sounded.

It came to her when they were in bed, his jaw clenched so hard because he was holding back his own pleasure before she had hers. 

It came to her in the middle of the sleepless nights, when he slept peacefully like a care free child , ridding off all the worries and pain this turbulent world cause him.

It came to her when she told him these thoughts, and he just held her gaze and tucked her hair behind her ear. 

Tina decided then, she wasn’t just married to a handsome man but the most handsome of them all. No one could ever compete when she saw herself became the most beautiful woman only in his eyes.


End file.
